


【授权翻】赌约 第三章

by yezz9159



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezz9159/pseuds/yezz9159
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻】赌约 第三章

标题：More Than One Way to Win（赌约）

作者：scullymurphy

分级：M

链接： 

第三章：第二周

“那么我们再复习一下我们计划和一些细节。”格兰杰学霸模式全开。按照计划今天将是他们第一次被目睹接吻。她有点紧张了？这会他们正躲在著名的4楼扫帚间为他们的小小演出做准备。

“我们14：20分就要开始接吻，等到14：25分西奥和布雷斯开门的时候会呈现出一个'比较有说服力的现场'。你告诉了他们准确的时间，对吗？”德拉科缓慢的点头并冲她翻了个白眼。他们已经过了好几遍了。

格兰杰不予理睬继续说，“14：20到14：25之间——也许会稍微超过14：25，这取决于你朋友们的可靠程度——我们会一直处于，呃，接吻过程当中。”

她的话让德拉科产生了些别的想法，他需要做些什么来分散注意力，于是他点点头跳起来，“14点18分了，格兰杰，你准备好了吗？”他扭扭脖子伸展手腕。

“差不多，”她的声音有点闷闷的。他抬起头，眼前的画面让他眼珠子都掉出来了。她正低着头解扣子，衬衫上半部分都已经敞开。他能看到她的整个胸#zhao以及一对形状非常美好的。。。

“格兰杰！”他实打实地大叫出来，“你在干什么？”

“呃我想着你可能会想要摸我的。。。就是说你需要解开我的扣子。我只是提前做好准备！”她两手撑着臀部，红着脸说。

“如果我真的要在午后的扫帚间里接吻并且脱掉女孩子的上衣，事实上，确实有过先例”他说着，带点得意的腔调，“我会自然而然地让它发生，这样会更可信。但这只是一个小小的亲吻，没什么会比你刚才那样睁大眼睛衣衫不整地转过身更假了。不过这确实能吓到西奥和布雷斯，让他们更容易被说服。”他自言自语。说着走上来帮她扣上扣子。“我们只要把上面的几颗打开就行了。”

他抬眼看她，发现他们靠得相当近。她眼睛睁得滚圆，微张着嘴巴看他。

“怎么了？”

“只是。。从来没人这么命令我”她小声说。

德拉科一眨不眨地盯着她的嘴唇。“现在几点了，格兰杰？”他轻声问，又往前一小步。现在两人脚尖相抵。

她伸出手腕越过他的肩膀检查戴在手上的麻瓜手表，突然睁大眼睛，“我去！已经14:23了！我们快来不及了。他们随时都会到。记得要把我按到门上，这样他们的视野最好。我会在某个时间把你的衬衫拉出来。你得弄乱我的头发，还有别忘了。。。”

“要是他们来的时候你没有发出各种各样的指示会更好。”他打断她，双手滑到她腰间身体压上去。她紧张得小声尖叫出来。有一瞬间他悲观地想，他们不会成功了。但很快她放松下来融进他的怀抱，她的双臂圈住他的脖子，手伸进他的头发。他突然发现贴上她的唇是件多么自然而容易的事情。尖叫转化成一声叹息，她立刻张开嘴，邀请他进入。他感觉到她的舌头迫不及待地缠上他，这让他无比惊讶。但这之后，他的大脑停止了思考。

取而代之的是各种感觉。感觉她柔软的胸#pu压上他的胸膛，感觉她带着电流的手指抓住他的脖子，感觉她的舌#头激#情地缠绕着他。只有感觉和声音——轻柔的呼吸声，她的指甲划过他赤#luo的肌肤时他发出的呻吟声——他抓住头发偏转她的头在她敏感的脖子上吮吸时她发出的叹息声，她大腿内侧的光滑触感。。

过了好久——也许只是一会会，德拉科不知道——他忘记了时间——一声响亮的咳嗽声打断了他。他模糊地觉得这也许不是第一声了？然后一个恼怒的声音说着关于什么的什么。

“我说，”（哦，这是布雷斯的声音）“有人看到一株蒲蒲绒吗？西奥丢了一个蒲蒲绒。。”

“闭嘴，你个傻比。我才没有什么该死的蒲蒲绒”

“我只是在吸引他的注意力。”

德拉科极其不情愿地抬起头，给他（前）最好的两个朋友一记死亡瞪视。他们竟敢在他经历着如此美妙的亲吻的时候打断他。他看看四周，现实终于回归。格兰杰怎么会坐在桌子上？他怎么会压在她的大腿间？她的衬衫怎么会完全解开了？她脖子上的红印哪里来的？他的手放在什么地方？

他突然把手从她衬衫里抽出，后退一步，一脸挫败的看向她，发现她的脸上也挂着同样的表情。她舔舔嘴唇转头看着布雷斯和西奥，“不，啊，”她摇头“这里没有蒲蒲绒。”

德拉科突然意识到她几乎半裸着，走上前挡住她，而她迅速地整理好衣服和头发。

“你们还有其他什么事吗？”他恶狠狠地瞪着磨磨蹭蹭的西奥和布雷斯，后者正色咪咪地看着眼前的景色。

“没事，一切都好！很抱歉打扰了。”布雷斯冲德拉科做了个手势并退出去。西奥看上去没那么开心。他紧张地来回看着赫敏和德拉科。出门的时候还不停地回头，德拉科不得不把门摔在他的脸上。

他发现自己奇怪地不敢转身。刚才发生了什么？

当他终于转过来，他看到格兰杰也背对着他。她对自己施了几个魔咒，很快恢复到接吻前的样子。

她似乎深吸了一口气，然后转过来面向他，“呃，刚刚进行地很好，我想！”她愉快地说，“哦，你也需要点帮助。”她对他挥挥魔杖，把他的衬衫重新束好，收紧领导，他感觉到自己的头发在翻飞。

“不要，格兰杰！不要弄头发！”他感觉被冒犯了，“我自己弄头发。”

“好吧，我们离魔药课只剩4分钟，我只是想帮忙。”她生气地说，捡起书包甩到肩上，“教室里见了？”然后快速走到门外。她看上去整洁多了，但那样子依然像是撞到了鬼，并且/或者刚刚看完第一部色情电影。

“格兰杰，”德拉科有点不顾一切地喊住她“等等。”

“我真的没时间了，德拉科，我们还有课要上。我已经错过了宝贵的准备时间！”她几乎已经走出去了。

“格兰杰”他感觉自己的声音有点窒息，“你的脖子。”

她僵住，“什么？”

“你脖子上有个吻痕。”天哪，太尴尬了，自从3年级被她掴了一巴掌之后，还没这么尴尬过。

她眼睛瞪得大大的，手覆上自己的锁骨，“我有一个。。。？”

“站着别动，”他小声说，“我知道一个咒语。不是永久性的，但能坚持到魔药课结束。”

她深吸一口气闭上眼睛，面对着他，微微抬起下巴。毫无疑问，这个动作再次让他把持不住。但他忽略了身体的反应，快速地说出咒语，“好了。”

她睁开眼睛点点头，冲出房间。

TBC


End file.
